


I Plan on Being with You Until Forever Ends

by harryisaprettyprincess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Cute Harry, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Louis, blowjob, clique maybe, first time writing fluff (:, tiny bit of insecure Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisaprettyprincess/pseuds/harryisaprettyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please daddy just one picture",Harry whined. Louis turned his head and cross his arm. Harry placed the camera on the couch walking towards Louis. Harry began pouting and said "Just one picture and I promise I'm all yours,". Louis groaned but nodded .Harry smirked and walked back over to the couch grabbing the camera. Louis kept his arm crossed but smiled , Harry gleamed and snapped the picture. </p><p>    "Thank you , Thank you daddy,"Harry said kissing Louis cheek rapidly. Louis only nodded and smirked grabbing Harry hips to sit him on his lap. "Your all mine now baby,"Louis said smirking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Plan on Being with You Until Forever Ends

      The sun aroused from the trees making the sky look orange and yellow . Harry stood outside breathing in the air as he stood on the balcony with nothing but one of Liam big shirts he stole.He also had his cute yellow panties that had a banana on the back , that Louis bought him. He always enjoyed just standing outside enjoying nature . He didn't have to worry about paparazzi either since his daddy bought a little island with no one around but 2 employers that were very kind people. Harry enjoyed spending time alone with no one but him and his daddy . The boys would tease him and tell him he was just too clingy but he didn't care what they said . If His daddy wanted to spoil him that doesn't make him clingy. He always insist on paying because he has plenty of money to spend but Louis always stepped in and said he'll pay because he wanted to spoil his baby.

     Harry inhaled and exhaled quietly , closing his eyes and letting the wind flow through his long hair. Nick always wanted Harry to cut it a bit but Louis loved his hair every time he had a chance he'll kiss his neck and tell him how gorgeous his hair looks. Harry smiled and sipped his tea listening to the birds chirping. He always woke up before Louis so he spent his time rearranging things and half of the time smiling over how adorable Louis looked as he slept. Louis hair would be everywhere and he snore so lightly and sometime he'll groan and turn the other direction.

 

    Everything about Louis made Harry smile . How he always in denial about his height and the way he yells when he's team loses or maybe the little touches he gives him . It wasn't nothing special but it always made Harry wanna curl up and hold him for a long long time . Some night Louis would complain and say how he's not a baby and that Harry was his baby and Harry would only smile because yeah he is Louis baby but when Louis need him at times sometimes Louis is his baby . Harry sighed in content and watched as a bird flew into her nest feeding her young . Sometimes Harry wandered about that how the mother bird always put her kids before her she probably was hungry just like them but would always take care of them. It made Harry smile even wider because Louis was the same no matter how many time he complained when he was sick that Lou could get sick too but Louis would only shrug and feel Harry forehead saying "I don't care if you have something so harmful that it might harm me, Harry Edwards styles I will always be by your side to help you".

     Harry closed his eyes again , smiling at how head over hills in love he was . Then he felt a hand touch his waist and he yelped turning around to see who it was. There he was his wonderful boyfriend smiling that cute smile and his fluffy hair . Harry smiled at Louis as Louis kissed his neck ,

 

    "Good morning baby boy,"Louis said voice groggy from sleeping.

 

    "Happy that you're finally up,"Harry replied.

 

    Louis hummed and slid his hand up and down Harry thigh .

   "What you wanna do today baby?"Louis asked. Harry shrugged and looked at Louis .

   "I don't know maybe go out and get smoothies and walk around a bit,"Harry suggested. Louis thought for a while and nodded .

   "I hate walking I'll rather eat burger till I die but since your my baby I'll do it,"Louis said.

    Harry turned around and kissed Louis leaning on the rail with only Louis arm supporting him. He trusted Louis enough to do that he knew Louis would't let anything hurt him . Louis pulled away from the kiss and pulled up Liam shirt gripping Harry ass. Harry chuckled and said "Daddddy we outside what if one of the assistants walk over here and see us." Louis scoffed and said "If I was one of the assistants I'll be lucky to see this."

    Harry pushed Louis chest making Louis back up a bit

    "Not to be rude daddy but we've been talking for a while but that morning breath have to go,"Harry said . Louis groaned and pull Harry towards him kissing him again while Harry made disgusted noises. Louis walked into the house and walked into the bathroom , grabbing his toothbrush. As louis brushed his teeth Harry grabbed his empty tea cup and walked to the kitchen making sure to close the balcony door. He might love nature but bugs weren't his ideal friend. Harry silently washed his cup and put it in the rack , drying his hands off with a napkin. He turned to see Louis leaning on the counter giving him that "Look" .

 

      "You such a mom haz, cleaning and cooking but hey I'm not complaining,"Louis said stepping on his tip-toes a little to reach harry lips. Harry pecked his lips and ran into the bathroom.

      "I'm taking a shower first!"Harry yelled as he locked the bathroom door.

       Louis only shook his head and laughed, he loved his goofy baby. As Harry took a shower singing the most annoying song as loud as he can. Louis look in the closet and grabbed a lavender shirt and nice looking blue jean shirts. He always wanted his baby looking nice and even if Harry was the fashionista , He decided on some of his clothing choices . He heard the water stop and waited till he heard the creek of the bathroom door to look up ,there was his tall baby with the most soft and milky skin he ever seen. His favorite thing was Harry thighs they were so curvy and he loved just admiring how they jiggled when he walked but don't get him wrong everything about Harry makes him wanna sit back and admire.

        Harry shyly smiled at Louis and looked beside Louis .

       "Picked my clothes today?"Harry asked . Louis nodded and watched as Harry walked over to the clothes trailing his finger through the fabric .

       "Thank you daddy,"Harry said. Louis nodded and kissed Harry cheek and got up walking to the bathroom only glancing back once as Harry took his towel off. Louis turned the shower water on and felt it . He slowly started stripping looking at himself at the huge mirror on the wall . He wondered his eyes over all the complimentary tattoos him and Harry got over the years. He smiled slightly and took off his remaining clothes . Louis stepped into the shower water , sighing in content at the warmed . Louis closed his eyes as he stood there just relaxing under the heat before grabbing the soap and trailing it around his body cleaning himself.

 

       Harry slipped on the clothes Louis picked for him and looked in the mirror fixing his curls out his face . He always had acne he wasn't proud of but he never voiced it because he know Louis would kiss every single bump and tell him he is gorgeous . Louis hate when he wore makeup when they were just going out always telling Harry he don't need to look like a model for him . Harry sighed and decided to fix a sandwich for him and lou lou before they leave out . He always remembered light on mayo because Louis didn't really enjoy mayo that much . After Harry finished he put Louis sandwich on a glass heart plate and ate his .

 

       Louis came out and walked into their room picking out a simple skull theme shirt and shorts. Louis finally came out and smiled seeing his baby with a sandwich beside him and he almost mentally rolled his eyes because it was on a heart designed plate . Harry was so mushy he loved it . He quickly ate the sandwich thanking Harry with a kiss before heading out the door .

 

       The nice thing about having your own island meant no one annoying honks or people swarming around trying to get a picture then run off to go brag to someone . Louis and Harry walked hand to hand just watching the view . Watching as the trees leaves moved because of the wind and how the birds made noises .

 

      The walked for a while and even though bugs kept swarming and annoyed Louis so much he continued walking with his baby . Listening to his baby tell his stories about how monkeys are not as friendly as he thought and Louis would just nod and give him his full attention . They soon seen the smoothie shop in view and Harry literally ran like a 5 year old that seen a candy shop .

     "Look look daddy they open,"Harry said with so much happiness. Louis nodded and said "I see baby,". Louis said walking towards the door, grabbing Harry waist and walking in.

     "Hello sir , how may I help you and your lovely boyfriend,"Ms.Barbara said.

     "Hi Barbara ,"Harry said waving.

     "Hello darling what would you like,"She said smiling.

     "I'll like a banana smoothie of course and Louis?,"Harry said.

     "Mmm yes , I will like a coconut smoothie,"Louis replied , pinching Harry side lightly.

   Barbara nodded and turned around grabbing the materials. Louis looked over at Harry . Harry beauty was everlasting he could be bald and Louis would still look at him like he is the sun above him. Louis put his head on Harry shoulder and closed his eyes

     "I love you," Louis whispered . Harry looked over and smiled

     "I love you too,"Harry replied holding onto Louis back to keep them stable.

      Barbara soon finished and cooed at them "look at you lovebirds can't wait to be the maid of honor , might be a little over age but I can work a dress." Harry blushed and grabbed the smoothies

     "I will remember that offer thanks,"Harry said . Harry scrunched his noise and walked outside in the warm air with Louis following behind Harry sat the smoothies down and sat on the bench. Louis grabbed his smoothie began drinking it quickly .

    "Thirsty huh,"Harry asked. Louis chuckled and nodded "All this walking made me exhausted,"Louis said . Harry shook his head and sipped his smoothie. They peacefully sipped their smoothie enjoying this hot spring day. "You got something right there,"Louis said pecking Harry lip. Harry groaned and pulled back "I hate coconuts" Harry protested. Louis shrugged and finished up his smoothie waiting on Harry to also finish up. They both threw their drinks away and walk silently to the house . Soon as they got in Louis ran to the Ac turning it down.

      "I need to do my yoga since this whole week we've been watching movies and eating,"Harry said . "Yea well you weren't complaining last night when I ate you," Louis said .

 

      Harry pushed Louis playfully and walked towards the yoga room . After a while of sitting Louis got bored he had two choices go check on his baby or play FiFa.

      Louis got up and walked to their yoga room, peeking in to see harry In the most ridiculous outfit ever. Harry had on a white head band , pigtails, tightest shorts ever and some knee high rainbow socks. Harry smiled up at Louis getting out his previous position and standing up , walking towards Louis.

    "Look what I found." Harry said pointing towards a old vintage camera. Louis eyes widen and looked at the object laying on the plush peace sign couch Harry bought .

    "Wanna take some pictures,"Harry said grabbing the camera and passing it to Louis. Louis smiled and snapped picture after picture,laughing at the stupid poses harry was doing. Harry looked so silly smiling so wide and raising his leg up .

    Harry grabbed the camera and Louis looked at him suspicious.

   "Wanna take a picture of you daddy,"Harry said.

   Louis laughed and said "Haha, No fooking way ,".

   Please daddy just one picture",Harry whined. Louis turned his head and cross his arm. Harry placed the camera on the couch walking towards Louis.

    Harry began pouting and said "Just one picture and I promise I'm all yours,". Louis groaned but nodded .Harry smirked and walked back over to the couch grabbing the camera. Louis kept his arm crossed but smiled , Harry gleamed and snapped the picture.  

  "Thank you , Thank you daddy,"Harry said kissing Louis cheek rapidly. Louis only nodded and smirked grabbing Harry hips to sit him on his lap.

  "Your all mine now baby,"Louis said smirking. Louis kissed Harry neck . Harry couldn't help the laugh that came out his mouth.

   "D-add-dy I'm ticklish,"Harry breath out.

  "You ruined the mood baby but it's okay we can cuddle , bit tired anyways,"Louis said yawning.

   "I can still blow you daddy?" Harry asked. Louis nodded and layed his head back on the couch . Harry lowered himself down till he was in between Louis open legs. He bite his lip and unzipped Louis pants. Harry took Louis cock out his pants. "Hi there , haven't seen you since yesterday miss me,"Harry asked .

   "Fucks sake princess get on with it,"Louis said .

   Why was he so in love with this idiot. Harry giggled and kiss the head making Louis shutter. Harry smiled at Louis one more time before taking him in his mouth . Harry used his fingers to fondle with Louis balls as he moved his head up and down . Louis groaned and pulled Harry hair out the way , feeling his soft tongue work his dick. Harry pulled his mouth off and licked the side . Louis moaned and closed his eyes putting his hand on Harry head moving it back to his head. Harry got the idea and started sucking again , humming in content. Louis closed his eyes tight already close . He could never last with his baby sucking him so good with that gorgeous mouth of his .

   "Baby , daddy close,"Louis warned. Harry only quickened his pace and tapping Louis hand . Louis got the and gripped Harry hair fucking into his mouth . Harry moaned loudly close his eyes breathing in.

 "Fuckkk,"Louis moaned loudly as he cum. Harry pulled off swallowing it and looking up at Louis face flushed and pink.

 

 "You cum baby,"Louis asked. Harry nodded and looked down face getting redder.

 

 "It's okay baby come on let's take that off yea,"Louis said.

  Harry nodded and pulled the shorts off leaving him with his pink panties and shirt . Louis picked Harry up and walk towards the bedroom.

 "Fuck harry you gotten thicker should I even call you baby now,"Louis joked. Harry kicked his feet and said

 "Hey, you the one feeding me unhealthy food." Louis chuckled and nodded putting Harry on the bed and grabbing the cover putting it around his shoulder then jumping on the bed. The cover covered him and Harry . Harry snuggled close and kissed Louis temple.  

 "I had a nice day today daddy thank you,"Harry said. "Your welcome baby , I always enjoy spending time with my baby I love you,"Louis said

  Harry smiled and said "I love you too." Louis held Harry protective and closed his eyes listening to both of there breathing. Louis kissed Harry forehead and calmly hummed .

 

    _I have died every day_ _waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_ _Thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a_ _Thousand more_

Louis opened his eyes relaxing under the sound of Harry slow breathing.

 

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

Louis eyes twinkled from fondness as he closed his eyes breathing the same breathing pattern as Harry . Louis had everything in life , money , a career and people who loved him ,for who he was but the thing that completed his life was Harry he was the missing piece hidden away in his heart . He could lay like this with his boy and always be satisfied. 

 

                                                                               

                                                                       @Louis_Tomlinson: Always in my heart @Harry_styles

**Author's Note:**

> If you like kudo I take summaries also . Twitter : @nexttoyoulwt is my twitter .


End file.
